


Sic ego nec sine te nec tecum vivere possum

by Hpsane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpsane/pseuds/Hpsane
Summary: " So I can't live either without you or with you."The Hand of the King comes to Winterfell. He misses these times and the Queen who resides in the halls and his heart.
Relationships: Gilly & Little Sam & Samwell Tarly, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Eddard Stark heard the arrival of the carriage and it's procession before he saw the flags of Kings landing. From where he sat on top of the battlements he grinned. Quickly he sprung to his feet, trusting his feet not to slide off of the mossy stone on which he began to run. A few small jumps to the walls of Winterfell and off he ran into the yard.  
There in the snow and mud his brother Jamie kicked at the laughing boy who had pinned him against the wooden staircase.  
" No fair Sam! You cheated!" He pulled at the older boys hands on his shirt.  
"It is not cheating to use a natural advantage as a weapon Jamie." Sam Tarley mocked, finally letting his smaller friend up. " Lots of people will be bigger than you someday. And they may not be as nice as me." Playfully he punched the strawberry blonde boy next to him.  
" Ha ha ha, Sam. Just because I am not six foot tall at 13 doesn't mean I won't be big someday. Mom is tall." Pouting Jamie noticed his little brother trying not to burst with excitement. " What's got you ready to piss your unders Ned?"  
Ignoring the foul language his brother and Sam had started using to prove they were men, Ned pointed to the gates.  
" The hand is coming!" With that he laughed widly and tore into to castle, mud trailing after him as he made his way to the great Hall.  
Jamie jumped up and grabbed Sam, pulling the larger boy with him. It was always a big deal when the Hand of their uncle came for a visit. Their mother would want to know immediately.  
Both boys raced into the Hall, sliding on the mud left from Ned.  
*************

Sansa Stark, hair now graying at the temples smiled warmly at the three boys in front of her. Practically mad with excitement they babbled at her. Of course she had known that the Hand of Bran the Broken was on his way. He made this trek several times a year, staying in Winterfell for a few weeks as they bartered supplies and good will. Bran may be her brother but he was the king of another land and has duties to his people.  
Wine had been sent to her Chambers for his arrival and she looked forward to seeing where the negotiations would lead them this time.  
Peace had settled in Westeros and the North was reveling in its freedom. It's Queen to had settled into her freedom. Quickly she adjusted the small red haired girl curled up in her arms. Lyanna cried out in her tiny voice, agitated that her mother had been so rude as to move her.  
Shushing the fussy child she stood, one hand brushing her dress straight. Smiling at her sons and their friend she spoke calmly.  
" Gather your sister from the septa. Sam get your parents. We must greet the Hand properly."  
*********  
Tyrion Lannister rubbed at his arms, pulling the cloak closer around himself. Despite the cold soaking into his bones and making his twisted limbs ache awful, he could not help but grow more and more restless as they neared the gates of Winterfell.  
He had been looking forward to this journey all year. As much as the job of Hand suited him and kept his mind sharp, his wit quick and his path straight. Being hand to an omnipotent king was a task though. Any bad thought or plan against the King was known ahead of time. A poor decision would be met with a blank stare and a cryptic message. He would admit it was frustrating at times.  
One of the many reasons he enjoyed this bi yearly meeting with Queen Sansa Stark. Soon he would be back at the halls of Winterfell. Sansa could not read the many paths of fate and see the path best for them. No she used her intelligence and cunning to forge these paths for herself and her children.  
Oh the rumors were many, that the ice queen and taken many lovers, her children legitimized by her will alone. Tyrion chuckled. He had no doubt that her will could make Snows into Starks. She had done it once before with her brother Jon. Too bad he had also been a Targaryen.  
A clinging of chains let him know the gate was opening. Bouncing around the carriage pulled into the yard, the horses marching in behind them. Waiting for a full stop Tyrion opened the door and stepped down the small staircase to the yard.  
*********  
There stood Sansa, tall and beautiful even with the light gray flowering in that firey hair. Beside her stood all of her children. Tall and slender, Joanna was fair faced and growing into her beauty. Heavy lidded grey eyes under dark black hair showed her Stark lineage. Next to her fidgeted young Jamie. Now ten and three he was still short, stocky in build. His red hair tinted golden in the sun, Tully blue eyes bright and manic with glee. Eddard was dark blonde, his smile lighting up his green eye. The other was deep brown and glinted with mischief. He waved wildly at the carriage. On Sansa's hip sat the newest Stark. Only a year and a few months old she was a beauty of a baby. Her mother's red hair stuck up all over her head but it was those bright green eyes, wide and taking in the world around her that made him smile. Little Lyanna. Named for both brave women who had bore it before her.  
Sansa spoke as he stepped out in the yard.  
"Welcome my Lord Hand."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Sanso get down to work.

"Oh my Lord!" She bit into her lip to keep from screaming. Skirt bunched up about her waist she groaned and rocked forward on his lap. Tyrion Lannister fervently thanked the gods, all of them he didn't care who took credit, that his life had turned out this way. The beauty on his lap moaned quietly as she worked to her pleasure. Her walls clenched around his length, and he tried so desperately not to spend himself too soon. It would be months before they could do this again and he wanted this week to last.  
"God's Sansa I missed you!" He murmured, hand massaging one of the breasts she had freed from her gown. Mouth sucking on her other breast, tongue lavishing her perky nipple stopped all his other praises as she moved faster. In and out of her he slid, the slickness allowing him to glide into her depths easily.   
Sansa leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, forehead touching his as she panted.   
" I missed you too Tyrion." A stifled groan escaped him when his name fell from her lips. " I am so close…" she begged, her want almost sending him over the edge.   
" As you wish my Queen." He muttered as his hand slipped under her skirts and between her milky legs. Practiced fingers found the sensitive nub in her heat, already swollen and waiting. With his thumb he began to rub circles, his hips moving himself deeper into her. Her small groans became long moans, her pelvis bucking as she neared her orgasm. Increasing his speed Tyrion rubbed faster, feeling the wetness about his fingers growing.   
Together they.moved, each desperate to satiate their need of the other. Sansa stilled, her body freezing before she arched back and screamed silently. She clenched around him and he could no longer hold back. With a muted groan he released inside her. A few twitches from both of their bodies and they collapsed together on the couch. Tyrion kissed her lightly, still trying to catch his breath.   
"I fear I am to old for such exercise my dear." He laughed, the after glow of sex still making his eyes bright.   
Giggling she settled against him. They would not have long to stay this way. Meetings and responsibilities awaited them. As well as several needy children waiting for their attention. But they intended to enjoy the time they did have. "You are getting old Tyrion. Look at all this grey in your beard." She ruffled the close cropped whiskers on his chin.   
Scoffing and feigning insult he crossed his arms dramatically.   
" I have earned all of these hairs my lady. And you are one to talk!" He fingered a section of grey against her temple. She took his hand and placed a kiss on his scarred knuckles.   
"These grey hairs are from your children! They are forever driving me mad, Mother save me!" Her blue eyes sparkled as she teased him.   
"Ah! Forgive my impertinence." He smiled. Absently he played with the curls about her shoulders. " I do appreciate the letters on how they are doing. It is amazing how much they have grown. "   
" Joanna is doing really well in her studies but I fear Ned has the fuzzy sickness so it makes it hard for him. Jamie would rather wrestle with Sam than pick up a book." She leaned closer the him, relaxing with the sensation of his simple ministrations. "Oh! Lyanna can say two words. Puppy and Ice."   
Tyrion chuckled softly. "Of course a Stark's first word would be ice." He could feel Sansa rolling her eyes at him.   
The silence say easily between them. It had changed over the years, from the awkward and painful silence of their sham marriage through the desperate silence of the war and now to the comfortable silence between two long time lovers.   
It was Sansa who broke the quiet.   
"Joanna suspects something between us. She was asking about her father." At this Tyrion stilled his hands. " I wish we could tell them. You would make an excellent father."   
"Sansa," his voice was tight. " I wish I could be with you that way, and see our children grow but Bran said I was to spend the rest of my days making up for my sins and that means at his side. Even when my heart lies here with you. Always." He kissed her hand, pulling it close to his heart. " Divided alliance has caused great trouble before and my happiness is not worth risking the peace we know."   
She closed her eyes and let his heartbeat settle her nerves. "Duty before love." She said, the words bitter in her mouth. "I love you." Tyrion whispered to her as they lay together.   
"I love you too." She smiled sadly.


End file.
